


Careful What You Wish For

by erromenoserrotic



Series: Fucktoy!Link [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Botched Healing, Come Inflation, Escape, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Rape, Sex Toys, Sex with Sentient Animals, Stomach Bulge, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erromenoserrotic/pseuds/erromenoserrotic
Summary: Link tries to have a moment to himself on the Great Plateau, before he goes to get the Master Sword and free Zelda. A Lynel stumbles on him, and kidnaps him instead.





	Careful What You Wish For

Link wasn't sure when he realized that Lynels were intelligent. He generally tried to steer clear of them, as fighting Lynels was a difficult task. He'd scraped together the monster parts enough to buy Kilton's Lynel mask, and perhaps that was when he noted it. The mask was surely not enough to fool a Lynel, but it seemed to amuse them for long enough that he could slip past their territory.

Amusement was hard to come by in Hyrule at present, so Link let it slide, took no offense.

Link had taken to making his own amusement as well, taking pleasures where he could on his arduous journey. It had started in Gerudo Town, when he'd accidentally wandered into a shop catering to… adult needs. There had been false cocks on display, crafted of glass and highly polished and smooth wood. The saleswoman had been quite… enthusiastic, in hawking her wares.

Still, Link had come away richer for it, if poorer in rupees. He'd bought a modest 'beginner's’ dildo, and begun using it. He'd also managed to formulate his own lubrication from the oils of warm safflina and the magical healing water of the Goron hot springs. After a while the single dildo he'd purchased began to get boring, and, thinking of some of the fantastical shapes some of the dildos he'd seen at the shop, Link began carving his own. He was very deft with a knife and sanding tools, and they turned out well. He began experimenting with bigger, longer ones, and came away quite satisfied.

Sometimes he daydreamed about actually being fucked by another person. Maybe a Rito, covered in warm feathers. Or a Zora, so much bigger than him, slick and wet. He wondered what their cocks would look like. Sometimes he felt so desperately lonely that any cock at all would do, any person willing to spend time with him, to touch him. Usually he was pretty far away from any settlements when he got to feeling like that, so he never acted on it.

He was on the Grand Plateau now, taking a rest from his adventures. Soon he would venture to the Lost Woods, and fetch the Master Sword. Only a couple of days, he swore. His weapons lay close at hand, everything else neatly packed away, including his Sheikah Slate. It felt to strange to have the thing sitting out when he took time for himself. He knelt on a ragged blanket, completely naked, and slowly fucked himself on one of his largest dildos, bottle of lubricant close at hand.

He was so concentrated on his pleasure, that he missed the Lynel walking up behind him. In his defense, the first time he'd been on the Great Plateau, when he'd just awoken, there had been no Lynel here. Link had no reason to assume it wasn't safe, here on a grassy hill in the middle of the afternoon.

The beast stepped on a twig, and Link's heart skipped a beat, glancing over his shoulder, heart beating too fast. He grabbed for his bag, slapping his Lynel mask on, and then, one strap looped around his elbow, lunged for his sword.

The Lynel grabbed his reaching hand, lifting him up. The toy was still lodged deep inside him and he winced when it shifted. The Lynel laughed, and lifted its free hand, and Link saw stars as it knocked him out cold.

Link woke up somewhere else. A cave, by the looks of it, on a pile of goat hides. He had been dropped on his face, his pack under his belly, twisting his arm at a weird angle. He still had the Lynel mask on, but he could hear a soft, heavy breathing nearby. As he shifted, so did the Lynel.

The Lynel, a great, silver-maned beast, was initially just going to shoot the interloper on his new territory, when the musk of mating had blown to his nose. Curious, he'd approached, watching the strange Hylian mate with a bit of a tree, aided by fluid from a bottle. Strange, for the Hylian to take its pleasure from something like that. He'd decided to fix this, and captured the Hylian for himself. It had put on a mask, cleverly designed to look like a mighty Lynel, and that had sealed its fate. The Hylian wished to look like a Lynel? He would grant the small creature the pleasure of being with a Lynel.

The Lynel uncorked the bottle of slippery liquid, sniffing it curiously. The Hylian, on second examination, was male, and did not produce his own fluid, so this- this was clever. Fake fluid, to ease the way. Noting that the little Hylian was awake now, the Lynel make a soft sound of pleasure, reaching out and pushing the creature so he was presenting appropriately.

Link froze, breath shallow as he felt the Lynel manipulate him up onto his knees. What was it doing? Oh goddess, it couldn't be trying to fuck him, could it? Well. _He_ , Link guessed. He made a soft noise, half fear and half pleasure, as the Lynel gripped the flared base of his dildo with clawed fingers, and pulled it free roughly. His asshole flexed, and something cold and smooth touched his ass, even as the Lynel lifted him up, one-handed, until he was almost vertical. The cold thing pressed inside him, and suddenly his insides were filled with fluid. Was that- his bottle of lube? Had the Lynel just pushed the entire opening of the bottle into him and poured it all in? He shuddered, whining softly.

It _was_ going to fuck him.

The lonely part of him was excited, but he was mostly frightened. How would a Lynel's cock fit inside him?

The beast shifted, setting him back down, bottle pulling free with a splash of liquid. His front hooves knelt down above Link's head, and he found himself holding his breath. The first nudge of something hot and heavy, slick and _long_ , oh fuck, brushed against his back, before the Lynel twisted his top half, reaching under himself to heave Link a little higher. This time when he thrust, that hot cockhead nuzzled Link's defenseless asshole. Link made a high-pitched sound of aroused fear, but he couldn't move, not with one strong clawed hand wrapped around his waist.

The Lynel thrust again, and Link's already stretched asshole couldn't resist him this time, and stretched wide to accommodate the Lynel's cockhead. Link whimpered, the stretch already almost too much. The flat head of the Lynel's cock was pushing all that lube deeper into him, preparing the way. The healing properties of the spring water were making his body accept that monstrous cock, making sure he didn't tear.

The Lynel continued to push into him, pushing the lube further and further into him, an uncomfortable weight of fluid beginning to enter his intestines. Link whined and tried to shift away, but the Lynel didn't let him move, so he just ended up writhing, speared open on his mighty cock. The Lynel hit the barrier inside him, the first bend of his insides, and made an irritated sound when it couldn't nudge any further in. Link braced himself with his free hand on the pelts, the other still twisted under himself. He could feel a faint bulge low in his belly, and flushed. His own cock was hard, the Lynel's cock pressed against his prostate, pleasure and pain mingling in his body, distracting and hot. The Lynel shifted, drawing back, and Link gave a sigh of relief.

Too soon. The Lynel thrust into him hard, hitting the back of his rectum, and he screamed, pleasure and pain blinding him. He kept up the brutal pace, and soon Link could feel his body giving in. He screamed again when the Lynel pushed past the bend, his organs shifting, white-hot pain flaring through him, the spring water only able to heal so much. He screamed until his voice gave out, tears pouring down his cheeks, but the Lynel showed no mercy, not slowing his pace at all. It rammed into him, again and again, and the faint bulge Link had felt through his skin was bigger now, as the Lynel rearranged his organs with his cock.

Soon his asshole, already stretched too tight around the Lynel's cock, stretched even further, a bump popping past. The medial ring. The beast had put a full half of his cock inside Link. Link made a helpless sound, eyes rolling back into his head as he fainted, mind overloaded.

The Lynel made a soft sound of pleasure when the Hylian passed out, relaxing considerably around his cock. So soft and tight! The Lynel wanted to keep this breeding bitch forever. And now that he was out cold, it would be easier. Maybe the Lynel should have started fucking him while he was still unconscious the first time? Something to keep in mind for the future, since he was keeping this one. He continued thrusting into that tight, wet heat.

Link swam back to painful consciousness, body still awash with pain. His muscles no longer seemed to answer to his mind, limp and jellylike. His belly was hugely distended against his trapped hand, and his shoulder ached in a counterpoint to the agony his entire midsection was awash with. He was certain something had torn within him. Link would bleed out internally here, impaled on a Lynel's massive, hot cock, and no one would rescue Hyrule. He could feel the beast's massive ballsack battering his own, as he thrust all the way into him. He felt sick and too full, it felt like the very bones of his hips were cracking under the onslaught.

Despair clouded his mind, and he surrendered again to unconsciousness, sure he would never awaken.

But he had visited all the Fairy Fountains, and awakened the fairies within. He had collected their little brethren, and kept them with him for a wish when he brushed with death.

Link brushed by the borders of death, bleeding out from the inside, and a fairy sprang from her jar in a whirl of healing magic. Unfortunately, fairy healing magic had limits, and being stretched wide by a Lynel did not fall among them. When she healed him, she healed him around the Lynel's cock defiling him, which had, at last, reached its base inside him. The fairy healed him into the perfect cocksleeve for a Lynel. The Lynel roared, sounding deeply satisfied as Link's organs were permanently rearranged for him, and picked up the pace.

Link found his voice again, screaming in denial and disgusted pleasure. In a burst of fairy-blessed energy he twisted his arm free of the strap of his bag. However, he couldn't rummage inside for something, anything to save himself, because the Lynel gave a mighty thrust, roaring loudly, and Link felt his cockhead swell. It was only distantly that he realized the beast was cumming inside him, and he screamed again in violent protest, shoving the Lynel mask from his head and staring down at his belly. He could see the explosion of fluid, pushed further inside him by the flat flare of his cockhead and wailed in wordless, mindless despair. There was too much fluid, it was ruining him further than he'd already been ruined. His belly swelled enormously, and his insides cramped horribly and for a moment he swore he could taste that cum at the back of his throat.

None escaped his lips, though, and the Lynel rolled carefully onto his side with a pleased rumble, leaving Link helplessly impaled on that massive dick. Link began to cry quiet, helpless tears, until he passed out again.

Once the Lynel had napped, he went outside his den, to a clear river, and pulled his new bitch off his dick, dunking him in the river to clean him. He watched, interested, as the tiny Hylian woke with a shout and the way his round, distended little belly deflated of his packed-in cum. Once his bitch was cleaned, and had drunk deeply of the river water, he hauled him back out and slung him over his back, heading back to his den. He slung his bitch back down on his collection of pelts, and dragged a barrel forward from deeper in the cave.

“Eat,” he rumbled, one of the few words he knew in the Hylian's tongue. He pulled out a chunk of roasted meat and dropped it on the pelt beside his bitch.

He cried more, but he ate, gently obedient. The Lynel stroked his thin yellow mane in reward.

Link spent days with the Lynel, being fucked over and over again. After the Lynel had used up his entire bottle of lube the first time there had been a few stressful moments when Link had been sure he'd take him dry, but the Lynel seemed to understand that wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. Link had pulled out his cooking oil, and used that instead, slicking his asshole, which seemed to be trying to return to a normal size, unlike the rest of his guts. Then he would, shamefully, slick the Lynel's cock with both hands, terrified and deeply aroused that he had to use both hands to work that massive member, but somehow it still fit inside his body. Them it would fuck him, always easier every time, filling up his insides like an octo balloon.

Link would be taken to bathe after each fuck session, and slowly he realized where exactly he was. He could get to a shrine, and their coveted teleport pads, use his Sheikah Slate, and get out of here.

The opportunity came after the Lynel brought him back from his post fuck bath one day. He pretended to curl up and go to sleep, and the Lynel bought it, picking up his weapons and leaving quietly. Probably to hunt, they were probably running out of food. Link felt less weak than usual, and waited until he could no longer hear the Lynel's heavy hooves, before clawing through his bag, chugging a hasty elixir, taking an extremely firm grip on his Sheikah Slate and slinging his pack on, everything safely inside, and sliding out as quietly as he could. Stealth would aid him first, then speed.

He was halfway to where he recalled a shrine being, when he heard a roar of outrage, and adrenaline thrummed through his veins. He made it to the shrine, and hit the first shrine not on the Great Plateau that his fingers came across. He saw the Lynel bearing down on him, looking truly terrifying, before the blue blur of the teleport took him.

His relief was so great upon materializing on a shrine, startling a flock of mountain crows, that he fell to his knees, dropping both Slate and pack.

Safe, at last. He curled up on the platform and fell unconscious in sheer relief.

Night fell, gentle and safe upon this mountaintop, and small, glowing forms found Link's unconscious body. They hopped curiously around him, before hopping away. When they returned, it was with quiet, glowing hooves, as the Lord of the Mountain came with them. Link did not stir, even when the Lord delicately sniffed his ass, smelling the foul remnants of the Lynel.

The Lord of the Mountain would purify the hero. The Blupees arranged Link in his deep unconsciousness up onto his knees. He did not stir, heavily unconscious. The Lord's cock slid free, and he knelt above Link. His cock was wet already, with a soothing, glowing fluid, and a pair of Blupees raised their paws to help him guide his cock into Link's waiting ass. He pressed forward slow and smooth, a gentle rocking motion. Link's body responded to his gentleness, and he began to grow hard himself. Soon the Lord was seated fully within Link, and began thrusting more firmly. Link's body squeezed around him feebly, overworked and exhausted. It was clear he would not awaken for their entire coupling, which was fine with the Lord.

The Blupees licked and petted Links's cock and body, pleasuring him and themselves. Link came with their petting, cock giving a pathetic little squirt of seed. The Blupees covered him in their own, glowing seed.

The Lord of the Mountain came, an endless flood of liquid filling every nook and cranny of his body, spilling from his mouth and nose, even filling his lungs. He did not drown, though, the potent magic altering what the fairy had already tried to repair. Link's body would absorb the fluids, and forever remain changed. His asshole would close into its original shape, but with barely any teasing, open up to take a girth even as large as a hinox's cock. He would not tear at any girth, and would be able to take any length. Link would, upon inward stimulation, produce his own slick, copious enough to slick even Calamity Ganon's massive cock.

The Lord of the Mountain healed him, but made him the perfect fucktoy for any species. As Link's body absorbed the glowing liquid, it also altered his pheromones.

Soon all of Hyrule would know that Link was a perfect receptacle, the perfect, moldable cocksleeve.


End file.
